


The Last Dragonmaster

by vivial



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, Gen, I will add more characters as I post chapters, Mages, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:12:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivial/pseuds/vivial
Summary: Magic has taken over the world, allowing mages to develop and thrive in this new setting and a new age arrived. Mages now rule, but even they are slaves to greed and hunger for power, and a civil war erupted between two factions and two organizations were born after years of slaughter: the Ethereal Order controls and rules every mage in the world, divided in international cells and the High Council, devoted to researching and teaching magic, dictates the magical education across the globe. At the top of these institutions, are the Supreme Leader and the High Priestess, both sworn to protect their peace and their best interests, committed to avoid another civil war.For five centuries the world survived with a relative peace, but things are changing. The Normi - those born with no magic and rare in the world now - starts scattering themselves in rebel groups and committing terrorists attacks; the new leader of the Ethereal Order, Gael Daelman, slowly tries to bring the High Council back into his institution and their fragile relationship seems on the verge of crumbling, when the High Priestess refuses to allow his heresy. But something worse is coming, a dark wave that shakes the veil and threatens to swallow the world.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> So this is my first project of a novel entirely in English. I've been trying to correct it, but there still might be some mistakes. Forgive me, please, for English isn't my mother language. I'm doing this hoping to get readers, I want people to read my stories, it is why I write after all and doing it so in English helps me improve and it also allows a better range of possible readers.  
> I will try to post a chapter per week, I already have some chapters ready and I will try to keep this story consistently uploaded.

“Tell us what happened.”

They asked her, but even I knew she couldn’t possibly answer that question; at least, not with something that would please them. Her bright eyes had a lost expression, but somehow it didn’t feel right. How could she know, after all? Her presence there was probably a coincidence. It _had_ to be.

“I’ve told you” her accent was heavy, her voice a mixture of sweet and sour, when she was angry it didn’t suit her features at all. “I was returning from my trip to the Great Library of Oslo, when these two groups of people started to cast spells at each other.”

“Witnesses have told us that you yourself cast spells as well as the others” Warden Kya scolded her, piercing grey eyes staring into the blue pools that were the girl’s eyes. “But you claim you were not involved.”

“I wasn’t, but that place was a battlefield. I defended said witnesses, especially those that couldn’t possibly defend themselves” she replied, with such confidence in her voice that I almost believed her, but something was off. _I knew her too well._

“And yet, all that is left is a dozen piles of ashes and your stupid, cocky grin” the Warden yelled, her tall structure looming scarily over the girl. She was an angry woman, yes, but she was also reasonable. But that girl… That girl would just drive the woman mad.

Sitting at a table inside a private room on the Warden’s Keep, the girl didn’t seem bothered at all. That was clearly an interrogation, or so it seemed, and even though I knew she was aware she was a suspect, she didn’t seem to care. The girl seemed relaxed, too comfortable and that was making the Warden angry because every time she asked her a question, the sorceress would simply grin and give her the same answer over and over. Even I was getting irritated with such attitude, especially since I’ve dealt with it countless times before; not that Kya would’ve known, for I’ve failed to mention that I knew her favourite suspect of a mass murder.

I also knew what the girl seemed to know: Kya would be defeated by exhaustion. So, two hours later, after an endless, useless interrogation, they let the girl go. They weren’t sure about her involvement, but without proof they couldn’t arrest her. However, I knew better.

“What do you want, Coral?” she asked, stopping by the staircase leading outside the building. I hated that she didn’t even bothered to look at me. Her hair was fair, the end-of-the-day sun shining upon her head, as if granting her the right to glow. She was taller now, more like a woman than the girl I once knew back at the Institute.

I crossed my arms over my chest, suddenly feeling defensive. Her presence always made me suspicious and cautious, but now… After that massacre, I realised my feelings were justified.

“Why are you here?” I asked; I regretted the moment those words came out of my mouth. Vivial laughed and turned to face me, a wide grin on her face, but her eyes had that dark spectre I couldn’t forget. _Not in a million years._

“You were there, you saw the interrogation, and therefore you know why I’m here.”

“Why are you _really_ here, Vivial?”

She shook her head, annoyed. _“Finally!”_ I thought; I needed her to be honest with me, and the only possible way to do so was to annoy her enough so she would talk seriously.

“I was investigating, if you must know.” She replied, raw and truthfully. I felt a relief that disappeared as quickly as it showed itself. She wasn’t smiling right now and once again she had that lost expression. “I had to come back to Oslo to see if my instincts were right.”

“What is this about?” My curiosity was killed by a dark, deep glance from Vivial. Her thick eyebrows were twisted in a look of irritation and worry. “What have you learned?”

“Nothing that concerns you; no, but I will indulge you for a while” Vivial answered, a bitter tone in her voice. She even looked more mature now than ever before. It was unsettling. “Especially because I’m curious since the whole affair was covered by the Institute. Considering the damage, you should know better. But you’re protecting her, aren’t you? Such sick love shall be your demise.”

“The situation was proclaimed as classified by the Order, I had little to say about it. They thought it was for the best, now that the worst has passed.” I explained to her, but her disdain was almost solid.

“The situation is far from over, Coral. Something lingers in our world, something _evil_. And she is gone, so we can only hope she isn’t stupid enough to try again but Morgana help me, I don’t trust this silence.” said Vivial “And I know my father helped you silence the matter. How very useful of him.”

“You’re tracking her down” Something in my voice must have given away my concerns, because Vivial rolled her eyes.

“Why should I? I defeated her as an apprentice; I could destroy her now, if I wanted to” She scoffed “--But I don’t.” She added, when my eyes were wide with shock. “I despise the fact you are all covering her mess but honestly, she doesn’t have enough energy to cause a mess like the First. No, she went to great lengths to do that and now she is pretty much broken.”

“You said her silence worries you.”

“And it does. Just because she can’t summon dark entities back into our world, doesn’t mean her knowledge can’t be used to do so.” Vivial’s voice had a small hint of despair that I almost didn’t capture. Deep down, she was worried; we all were. “I fear she might make some friends. Friends with common… goals.”

The hair on the back of my neck rose as I remembered the ordeal that Vivial endured. And now, the attack on the town square, in the middle of the day… Dark energy was all over the air, I could sense it. Everyone could, even if the Order and the Keep were insistent on telling everyone that everything was fine. The massacre of fifteen wizards and sorceresses in the middle of a Wednesday wasn’t something that spelled _fine_.

“You killed them, didn’t you? The factions on the square.” It wasn’t a question. She nodded, this time there was no grin on her face.

“Cultists, all of them. Nothing related to her business, but still dangerous. I didn’t want to kill them, but they would rather fight me than surrender. So I’ve made it quick and as painless as possible.”

“You burned them.” I scoffed but she shook her head in disapproval.

“No, I’ve _scorched_ them. Quicker and more painless than actual burning. They barely felt it.” She said, so casually it felt wrong. It _was_ wrong. She saw my glance and laughed. “I’m sorry, okay? But their cult was some bullshit about serving unworthy blood to a fallen God so the blood would be worthy. Bullshit, as I said. I saved a lot of lives.”

I felt chilly when she mentioned the unworthy blood; it was a bad way to refer to those that weren’t born with magic and they already suffered enough with lives lacking money, food and comfort without worrying about insane mages tracking them down and slaughtering them to feed demons. I wish I could feel angry with Vivial for the slaughter, but she was right at some point; she saved many lives.

“But you killed fifteen.” I said, though. Telling her she did the right thing could fuel her kill count. I did not wish to be a part of that.

“The math is honest, Coral. You know I do my best to do what is right.” She replied, with such honesty stamped on her face it almost felt like she was naked. And she sounded like the girl she once were.

“I know.”

“It isn’t easy.”

“I know that too.” I said, staring into her deep blue eyes, bright as ever; I used to know what was going on her mind, but now she was a mystery. “That is why I haven’t told Kya about you.”

“That’s nice of you, but she knows.”

I couldn’t help but look at her, confused.

“What? How?”

“She’s a Sensitive, when she touched me she was aware of my lineage, so she connected the dots. I fear the Keep knows more about the incident than they might let you know” said Vivial, tucking her hands in her jacket’s pockets. “She also knows that I killed them. The interrogation was just for display. Right now, she is _looking_ into her archives to see if she has anything else that might help her track the cultists down. My gift to the Keep.”

“You gave them information, but I know you” I mumbled, curious “What have you asked them in return?”

“That is none of your business” Her smile was cold. She didn’t even denied it was an exchange, not mere charity.

“You asked about _her._ ”

“Morgana help me, Coral! I’ve told you, she doesn’t concern me. I’ve dealt with her once, I can do it again.” Vivial explained in a rush of anger “No, what concerns me - and what I did ask Kya - is the fact she could be aligned with like-minded people. More cultists. So if the Wardens have anything they could grant me regarding cults, groups, or people of interest that relates to the matter, they shall give me.”

She turned around, as if attempting to leave but something felt amiss and I needed to know. After everything that happened to me the past years, all the betrayals, every disappointment with those I cared for… No, I just needed to know she wasn’t lying, she didn’t have a hidden agenda or second purpose.

“She ruined your life, Vivial. How can I believe you are not out there, seeking revenge?”

The girl offered me one last smile before walking amongst the crowd on the sidewalk.

“You can’t.”

And then, she left.


	2. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART ONE: RISE OF THE APPRENTICE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! So part one starts here. This story is divided in three parts, so i will notify you guys through the summary when part two starts and so on.   
> I also will rate this story as Mature, mostly because of language and because some scenes will be a bit dark but I will always alert to violent scenes through here, so nobody gets triggered or anything.  
> Sorry for typos or grammar mistakes!

I remember the first time I saw Vivial, long before her fake interrogation on the Warden’s Keep; she had just turned eighteen and not in a million years would I suggest such a shy and fragile girl could become the woman I saw facing Kya, even facing her own father. Or her master.

No, Vivial was hardened by life before, but she was yet to see true evil, true darkness. She was untainted, yet.

I was still a member of the High Council and the right hand of Satine Seamarten, the High Priestess of the Council and the Head of the Arion Institute. Satine was a close friend, and she came from a family of pure magical blood. They were scattered throughout the world, leading schools of magic or political groups or aiding in magical research. The Seamarten were a powerful dynasty and it was only fitting that a sorceress as powerful as Satine would be a High Priestess. To our society, there is no major role than that, except maybe the Supreme Leader of the Ethereal Order, the government of magical beings. There was a time when the High Council and the Ethereal Order were one thing, but honestly, their goals and ideals were always so different that it was no surprise when they separated after centuries of civil wars. An unstable peace lasted more than five centuries, but we all knew it was only a matter of time before any of the sides started bickering again. Satine had to defend the High Council’s independency from Gael Daelman’s urges to unite the Order and the Council once again.

That was when Satine decided she needed a new apprentice.

I had been asking her to take on a new disciple for years, but she refused and I could never blame her for it. Her two previous apprentices died, one in a magical experiment that went wrong and the other was murdered by dark wizards that were chasing after Satine’s sister, Amara. She knew the risks a new one would suffer and she also claimed the apprentice of a High Priestess needed to be more than worthy. They needed to be powerful.

Since the High Council is responsible for the magical education of the population, Satine had access to the finest institutes and schools of the Country and beyond. However, the first one we visited was the College of Enchanters, the same school Satine herself attended, and there she saw the girl and didn’t even bother to see others schools. She knew what she wanted.

She wanted _Vivial_.

 

* * *

 

 

“The girls here live like duchesses, but they work hard as you are well aware, Lady” the Headmistress of the College said, cheerfully as we walked through a corridor, where the walls were made of the finest and fairest marble money could buy. Golden lamp supporters glowed in the ceiling above our heads and all the windows had details in silver. It was a pure display of wealth, something the College was well known for. It was a private institution, but well regarded in Norway and every famous or remarkable Norwegian mage studied there. It was also an all-girl’s school, and the students were residents, leaving only on Holidays.

“Indeed” Satine replied, looking as bored as she sounded, her slim fingers running through the walls as we walked. The Headmistress had this slight spectre of fear in her eyes, something Satine was naturally aware, for her presence evoked such things in her subordinates. “I want the prodigies.”

“I have sent you a list of the characteristics we’re looking for” I said to the headmistress and she calmed a little bit while looking at me.

“Yes, and I’ve chosen the best of the best. I’m confident you will appreciate every single student I’ve picked, Lady. I meticulously researched their background, their grades, their profiles… They are the finest of this generation.”

One quick glance to Satine and I could tell she doubted the woman. One of her former apprentices were a member of the College too, and although she was quite formidable, Satine told me she knew the girl would never go beyond the marks of normal sorceress. She was mediocre, but she was dedicated; Satine appreciated hard work.

The Headmistress led us to a circular chamber, so well illuminated with golden candlesticks, the whole room felt shiny. The Sun casted his own light through large, crystal windows, lighting up every inch of a polished floor. There were twelve girls there, all around eighteen years old, some looked younger, and they were gracefully standing as they were before, in the ceremony: arms behind their backs, a delicate military posture of respect. They were dressed in beautiful white dresses, of high couture, reaching a finger above their knees. None looked powerful, but I knew some of the faces, not to say all of them: daughters of the most rich or influential families on Norway.

As I said before, the College of Enchanters was a private institution, as almost every other school of magic in Europe. Some were cheaper than others were, but the College was not only the most expensive but also the most influential. Some girls had scholarships and some descending families would sell their estates to send their children to the College, so they could thrive in life. The idea that someone would rather live in poverty so their children would succeed was, sometimes, unbelievable.

“The last ones in line are what we call the Elite, as you may already know, Lady” the Headmistress started her eternal speech once again, as Satine walked between the lines, staring deeply into every girl’s eyes, scaring them to the death. The High Priestess’ presence was something to worship and to fear, for Satine was known to be severe and stoic and too powerful for a mortal sorceress and everyone knew that; everyone _feared_ that. Respect could be another word for it, but those girls were merely scared as much as they were eager to please. “You were one of them yourself. Top of their classes, they thrive in very specific disciplines, especially _that_ one” I saw the girl the older woman pointed out, graciously, and I could tell this time she meant it. “She is probably the best of our acolytes, a magnificent pyromancer.”

“Setting things on fire hardly require much skill” Satine scoffed, her expression so dull and indifferent that made the girl blush. The girl wasn’t very tall, but had an athletic type. Dark hair, dark skin, eyes were the colour of hazelnut; she had grace and posture, and I knew her. Satine got closer, her beautiful silver staff echoing as it touched the floor. She offered the girl a bored glance. “But a pyromancer is a different thing. They turn raw, wild fire into art. What is your name, girl?”

“Ingrid Heimann, my Lady” the girl mumbled, looking small before Satine.

“Heimann, a very renowned family. So tell me, girl, can you do that?” said Satine, her voice filled with something I recognised as disdain. “Can you make art out of fire?”

“I… I believe I can, my Lady”

“Belief is nothing more than a weak-minded’s shield. But I trust the Headmistress’ words, so I will just guess you need only further practicing.” Satine snorted and I held my breath, for she was being especially arrogant and rude that day, for no apparent reason. Something was off.

As Satine talked to the other girls, the same sour tone and attitude, I paid attention to Ingrid Heimann and her constant winning smile to the girls around her, as if after all the scoffing, she was to be the chosen one. I knew better of course, I could tell Satine didn’t like her at all, but I knew my friend too well. The others misplaced her attitudes and gestures and words, they didn’t see the details I could see. She was not only bored now, she was beginning to be irritated. I just did not know why.

“You said these girls are the finest of your new generation.” Satine suddenly said, her voice echoing through the illuminated chamber. The Headmistress seemed so desperate, she almost kneeled before the High Priestess.

“They are, Lady. The Finest of them all.” The woman said in a rush, looking at every girl’s face to see what had one of them did wrong that the High Priestess would be so displeased. The girls looked as confused as she did; even I was a bit shaken by the sudden inquiry.

“But you lied. These girls are the finest of the _rich_ girls. They all have dresses made in silk or superior cloth, most of them have bracelets of gold or silver, or other jewelry. Their shoes are worth more than their accessories.” Satine explained, carefully but her voice was so commanding everyone seemed to shrink because of it. “But at the Ceremony, I felt a presence. Strong, raw magic. I felt others too, but this one was remarkable, and yet I fail to sense it again, here. I wonder, where are these powerful presences if not in a room Madame Stroud herself claimed it had the finest of the finest?”

The older woman blushed, so strongly her entire pale complexion turned red as an apple. If I were in her shoes, I would love to disappear too; and then I knew what was bothering Satine. She already had a student in mind, in a way.

“Forgive me, Lady. I only assumed you’d want the noble magical breeding.”

“Do me a favour, Madame Stroud, do not assume again on my behalf. And, please, I wish to see those presences I’ve mentioned.” Satine asked, almost politely if deep down she didn’t have that little twist of arrogance. “Now!”

“As you wish, Lady.”

As the Headmistress left, Satine joined on my shy spot in the room. The girls started to mumble softly, probably wondering why none of them could catch the High Priestess’ attention. It would be more than just an honour to be her apprentice, as I as well aware, but mostly, they just couldn’t understand why would a woman like Satine not choose a noble girl.

“Elitists, all of them!” Satine whispered, her face starting to get red with anger. She changed her staff, from one hand to another, impatiently; I kept studying Ingrid Heimann and two girls that were now whispering to her. Her expression was different now; it was clear Satine’s decision made her upset as it did to some other girls. “I should have come here sooner.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Margarita was a friend and she recommended Juliet Stroud to replace her, but now I see that maybe she was wrong. Stroud is an elitist, look at this mess!” Satine pointed everywhere, although she was speaking quietly. “She allowed the other girls at the welcoming ceremony because I would notice if they were gone, but she left all of them out of her list. She brought me average noble students because she rather give me an average one than let a poor one take the place as my apprentice. That girl… Can you believe she recommended Heimann?”

“She seems healthy and powerful” I replied, although I didn’t like the girl at all. “Do you think she did it because she has ties with the Heimann?”

“I _know_ it. The girl is no pyromancer, if anything she can conjure fire, but she does it in a very lousy way.” Satine explained and I stared at her, quizzically. She sighed and pointed at the girl’s hands. They seemed soft and unscarred. “No scars, no burn marks, no callouses. Those are not the hands of a pyromancer, let alone a pyromancer in the making.”

The Headmistress returned half an hour later, with twelve girls. This time, it was very clear those girls were a different cast from the first ones. Most had posture and pretty dresses, but the lack of jewelry or the state of the cloth said it out loud they were daughters of descending families. Some had scholarships, their dresses were worn out, they didn’t have jewelry or the ones they had were made of copper or aluminum.

Satine walked around them, asking their names, their abilities and backgrounds. Most of my guesses were right, but Satine wasn't pleased yet; I figured the presence she had felt before wasn't there. At least I felt nothing.

“Is there a problem, Lady?” Madame Stroud asked, timid. I couldn't blame her for fearing Satine's wrath but the High Priestess merely sighed.

“Are you sure these are all the powerful girls you have here?” The Headmistress nodded, so quickly she couldn't be lying. “No one left? No one forgotten? No girl that exceeds expectations?”

The Headmistress said she was very certain, I could sense Satine's impatience. Normally she would move on to another school, but the intensity of such a presence intrigued her. She needed to find its owner.

“This can't be--” Satine sighed, almost sounding defeated but someone interrupted her.

A tall girl, so thin she seemed sick, spoke shyly, more to me than to Satine.

“Excuse me, my Lady, may I speak to you?” Her voice was soft and musical, and she had this intense determination on her eyes, even though she looked so scared to approach such a high-ranking Sorceress.

“Geller, right?” Satine acknowledged her, causing her to blush. “You may speak.”

“I think I know who you're looking for, my Lady.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Her name is Vivial Eilhart, she is a special case in the College.” The girl explained carefully; I knew her and her family well, friends from old ages. She was really focused on her task, not blinking twice while facing Satine. “She arrived here when she was eleven, after the Seventh Senator sponsored her. Rumour has it, she saved his life from Cultists or something, so he decided to let her be educated. He pays for everything, but she asks for nothing. We’ve been friends since she started it. Not everyone was nice to her.”

“I'm not surprised” Satine scoffed, offering an angry glance at Madame Stroud and the elitist girls. “She has no family? Where is she? Why didn't you tell me about this girl?” Satine turned to the Headmistress that seemed to be in shock.

“I know little about her past, but I know the Headmistress didn't tell you about her because she did not know. Our supervisors always treated Vivial as inferior due to her social status. She is outstanding while working her magic, there hasn't been one spell she hadn't mastered. But they never told anyone and they kept her potential at bay. Plus, some of the girls were always bullying her.”

“So she would hold back, to avoid the situation, correct?” Satine said, raising an eyebrow to Heide Geller, who simply nodded. “Still, she could just be as good as any of these girls here. The presence I’ve felt was really powerful. You could be wrong.”

“I could, yes, but I’m not. I wouldn’t be bothering you with this if I wasn’t certain Vivial is the one you’re looking for, my Lady” Heide explained, in a rush, her hands gripping her dress, her anxiety so solid I could almost taste it. But she did it; Satine’s interest was piqued. “I’ve seen her work of magic, it’s not only extraordinary, but it goes to a different level than all of us. One of the supervisors provoked her one day, said she was going to fail the College. She conjured a massive cloud of glowing butterflies and their light had such an energy… The supervisor punished her, didn’t like the idea she wasn’t going to fail, no matter how much they wanted that.”

“Very well, miss Geller” Satine said, then turned back to the Headmistress, that seemed as mesmerised with the idea such a girl was under her nose for so long. When she locked eyes with the High Priestess, she straightened her body. “Madame Stroud, would you please be so kind to summon this girl for me?”

The woman nodded so quickly I swear her head was about to fall from her shoulders, but before she could leave the chamber to fetch Vivial Eilhart, Heide spoke again, this time with a more urgent tone.

“My Lady, there is something else” Her voice was trembling. “Before I was summoned here, after the Ceremony, I tried to reach Vivial and my sister. You see, she was one of the girls that were always mocking Vivial, but I couldn’t find them. I fear something bad might have happened.”

“What do you mean?” I said, curiously, but the angst in her eyes showed me she really meant her worry.

“I don’t know quite well, but I feel… I feel something bad happened to them, I just don’t… know.”

Satine studied Heide carefully, but she didn’t have much time to do so, for a girl burst through the chamber doors, accompanied by two other girls. They were gasping, grasping at their chests, a clear indication they had been running for a couple of minutes.

“Fire, there’s fire in the lower levels, Headmistress!” One of them said, causing everyone to panic almost instantly. I shared looks with Satine, as if we simultaneously agreed that Heide Geller had a talent for omens.

Madame Stroud finally showed her uses when she immediately sent the distressed girls to fetch the mentors to aid her in dealing with the fire and she asked us to follow her, if it pleased us. Satine took her tone as something she sort of deserved after all the arrogance she had displayed before. We followed the woman, walking fast through the same corridors we had just walked an hour before. The girls that were in the chamber and the prodigies followed us as well, in order to help too.

Two floors below, there was smoke everywhere, coming from a door Madame Stroud immediately identified as the Alchemy storage. She hesitated, and so did Satine and I, for casting magic upon a room filled with magical reagents could cause an explosion big enough to wipe out the entire College property. However, before we could plan something to open the room without activating an Atomic bomb, a loud rumble came from behind the door.

“Someone’s kicking the door!” I said to Satine, and she quickly gestured to the girls and the Headmistress to fall back, also shoving me behind her as well.

“Someone’s _casting spells_ on that door” She corrected me, indicating the fiery runes burning on the wood “It has been sealed. They’re trying to open it.”

“That’s insanity! They could explode us all!” The Headmistress said, in shock. I tried to see if Heide was all right, but she was pale and having a panic attack, probably because her omens felt too real for her. But I’ve met Ingrid Heimann’s gaze, and she quickly looked away, as anxious as Heide was. Again, something was off and I could feel it.

The High Priestess lifted her staff, so she could cast a spell to avoid the explosion that would come, but the door was destroyed on the third rumble, pieces of wood flying everywhere. Smoke filled the hall where we stood, everyone suddenly started to cough and look for windows, trying to get some clean air. But Satine was fast, and she casted a spell that cleaned the air, slowly.

The grey smoke dissolved and from within the storage emerged a bizarre silhouette, which eventually I could discern. A girl, carrying another in her arms, the weight forcing her to limp. Their faces were dirty with soot, I could only tell the hair of the girl that was walking; it was light blonde, curly, long. Her eyes were blue, so intense and she had this gaze, filled with something I could not tell. Slowly, after reaching a fair distance from the storage, she laid the girl on the floor and started scanning the room. A loud scream made me shiver to the bones; Heide threw herself on the floor, holding clumsily the unconscious girl. No, not unconscious. Dead.

I was too busy seeing Heide hold the body of someone, I guessed, was her twin sister, that I only noticed the other girl when she was strangling the Heimann girl, on the floor. A ball of fire was burning nearby, something she threw to keep the others at bay, while she was holding Ingrid on the floor, hands on her neck. The blonde girl freed one hand, conjuring easily a ball of glowing fire, one that was the size of a basketball. She fiercely stared into Ingrid’s eyes.

“YOU KILLED HER!” The girl yelled, pushing Ingrid’s head against the floor, twice. “You tried to kill me, and you killed her in the process! You lousy bitch!”

The blonde girl used her own head to hit Ingrid’s face. She did it so many times, it was hard to tell when the blood started to show or to whom it belonged. Ingrid’s eyes were glittering with tears of fear, the ball of fire’s reflex glowing in them. Everyone stared at the scene in shock, except for Satine, that seemed amused, if not intrigued.

“Satine, she is going to kill her!” I whispered, urgently, but my friend either didn’t listen or did not want to. Her arm stopped me from reaching the girls and even I did not dare disobey Satine.

“I’m gonna burn you!” the blonde girl said, waving her fiery hand dangerously close to Ingrid’s face “I’M GONNA SCORCH YOU! I wanna see you beg for mercy, the same way Hannah begged me to find a way out of that place!”

“Please, don’t! I-I… I didn’t mean to…” Ingrid tried to say, but her voice disappeared and the girl hit her once again.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! I don’t fucking care if you meant it or not! You killed her, you tried to kill me! I’ll scorch your pretty little face!”

“Satine, do something!” I urged her, but she didn’t acknowledge anything I’ve said. Her eyes were fixed on the scene, but I knew she was focusing on the energy, she could feel it, so could I. It was _her_ , it had to be.

“Satine! She's going to burn her, do something!” I said, clenching at Satine's elbow. She suddenly moved, waving her hand quickly and the fire the blonde girl had conjured disappeared before it could touch Ingrid.

She realised it, so started punching Ingrid's face, so angry, so strong. Blood was everywhere now, their clothing and the floor, the blonde girl screamed as she hit the other one. I was about to interfere when Satine shouted, a deep command.

“ENOUGH!”

The girl’s hand stopped before it could land another punch. It was if she suddenly saw what was happening, the blood, the smoke, the people around them. She slowly backed off, standing again and staring at everyone, but before they could look at her as if she was insane or worse Satine forced her to stare at herself. She told some older girls to take Ingrid and Heide to the Infirmary, then told the Headmistress to follow us to her office.

“Come with me, child.” Satine said, severe, but I noticed something on her voice, a little bit of sweetness.

She simply nodded, not even a word. I looked mesmerised at the girl that looked nothing but ordinary, however I felt the power, emanating from her core, burning her from inside.

Not in a million years I'd have forgotten what happened that afternoon. Most importantly, I could never forget the way her eyes burned with anger.


	3. The Lone Sorceress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! So this chapter is supposed to be 100% correct, but you never know, sometimes I can miss some typos or grammar. I apologise just in case.

Whatever happened after, it was only chaos. Satine took over the command, told the Headmistress to summon both Heide’s and Ingrid’s parents, then asked to talk with the blonde girl alone. She allowed me to stay, but I did not dare say a single word. All I did was look at that angry and dirty with grime girl, but now she looked only fragile, shy.

She told Satine her name, it was indeed Vivial Eilhart, and she answered her questions with respect and posture, fitting as someone of the College. Her white dress was grey now, but I could see it was a second-handed one, worn out and old. Her shoes were also very old and scarred. That girl wasn’t even from a descending family.

Satine asked first questions about how she ended up in the storage, how Hannah Geller ended up there as well, how the fire started and why it happened. She had an honesty that felt too raw, as much as her power did. Apparently, Hannah lured her to the Storage, on Ingrid’s orders, to prank Vivial; she was supposed to be locked there until the High Priestess left, because according to Ingrid, Vivial shouldn’t even be allowed to see the ruler of the High Council. What Hannah didn’t know was that the relic supposed to seal the door was also enchanted to set fire.

“As things burned, I had to find a way to open the door, but such a spell is complicated and complex, nothing that we are taught here.” Vivial explained, and she seemed calm at the moment. Her eyes were fixated on Satine’s, as if she was trying to find some sort of comfort or direction. Whatever it was, it seemed to be working. “The smoke was poisoning us, but mostly Hannah. I tried every spell I know, I even tried to blow up the door. Nothing worked.”

"But eventually, you managed and you also avoided nuking the College" Satine mumbled, her eyes glittering with interest and Vivial blushed. "What spell did you use?"

"It was duo, my Lady, a spell to isolate the blast area, so every time I used the spell to push the door forward, it wouldn't be exposed to the reagents."

“Hm, very clever. And unconventional, but tell me, why was Hannah the most affected?” Satine asked, curious, her eyes glittering with an ardent interest I hadn’t seen in ages.

“I had a magical shield, it was slowing the process.”

“Why didn’t you shield her too?”

“You misunderstand me, my Lady” Vivial said “I didn’t cast the shield. I was born with it, no idea why.”

“I see, but tell me, why did Ingrid tried to kill you?” Satine’s eyes had this glow now, as if she had been waiting for that moment since she first saw Vivial.

The girl stood silent for a while, an uncomfortable silence that bothered me deeply. She blushed, as far I could see, since she was covered in ashes, then straightened her body on her chair.

“When word spread that you would come here to pick an apprentice, everyone was excited” Vivial said, bracing herself as if she was uncomfortable with her words. “Ingrid was very certain she was going to be chosen, very humble of her… I mean, she is good with magic, but her instructors overpraised her. But she has a name and wealth, and that alone is enough to make mentors pick favourite students. So, when word had spread that you would come here, my Lady, she was very confident in her future.”

“But something happened.”

“As I said, the instructors overpraised her, while they always found a way to make sure no one knew of my abilities” Vivial nodded, looking embarrassed as she spoke of herself in such way. “Everyone was always trying to sabotage me, the instructors would bury me under pages of homework, force me to work double when foreigners tutors visited. Not all of them were mean, of course, but most of them were. My education is sponsored by a third party, otherwise I would never be able to study magic, so I’ve figured out how to survive this. I only wanted to finish my education and leave.”

“Interesting.” Satine said, an insisting tone as if she was trying to see where Vivial was trying to get. The girl might have noticed that too, because she quickly added.

“My point is, one of the instructors, Miss Camille, she always helped me. Aided me in fixing my clothing, even bought me a new pair of shoes once. She saw something in me, she knew I was good with magic, so she told me she would find a way to put me in the Elite chamber, so… so you could see me, my Lady. “She said, blushing again, this time it was noticeable. Satine smiled, softly. “But you see, she said that out loud. I don’t go to the same classes as Ingrid, of course, and it is no secret that she always bothered me, but some people that know her were there. Gossip was everywhere. And people knew I was good, even though the mentors and the high ranking authorities didn’t.”

“So she tried to kill you out of jealousy? So she would be chosen over you?” Satine questioned, raising an eyebrow “Does she have no confidence in her abilities?”

“She was overpraised, my Lady. And I’m sorry, but compared to me, Ingrid knows little of magic. But she tried to kill me because of prejudice, you see, if I was a rich girl, she would just be angry. But I’m a nobody, from the Low Oslo’s suburbs. That’s just offensive to them.” Vivial explained.

It was clear she didn’t like to talk about her abilities, I realised it, and she had this interesting behaviour: shy, reserved, fragile. She didn’t look at all as the girl who was punching Ingrid Heimann an hour before. But she also didn’t look powerful, but I could sense it, it was all over the room, filling every inch of it with this energy, bright, glowing, strong. And Satine could feel it as well, for her face now had this glow, almost as if she was feeding of the girl’s energy. But she seemed doubtful.

“It makes sense, my Lady” I said to her. I often had to call her “my Lady” in front of others, so they would follow the example. She hated it of course, always told me that she rather see me dying than calling her as if I was below her. I was, but she didn’t like it anyway. “You’ve felt her presence before, you feel it now. I know I do. Ingrid Heimann is a small lamp compared to Vivial’s power.”

Satine nodded, but said nothing for a while. She only exchanged deep looks with Vivial, who seemed uncomfortable and exhausted. I was marvelled with the fact she had broken a powerful seal, managed not to blow the Alchemy storage and yet was standing as if she did nothing at all. But I could tell now she was feeling tired, at least.

“Tell me about your past” Satine said, almost commanding it.

Vivial nodded and started to describe a life that I could only imagine, as I myself was born in a wealthy, known family and had never in my existence starved or been cold. She didn’t know her parents, she was raised until she was seven on an orphanage for Normi - people that had no magical abilities. As our society is mostly consistent of mages, those that don’t have magic live ordinary lives, but most of them are in a state of poverty, almost misery sometimes. And most of them hate mages, so when Vivial described the living hell the orphanage was, I believed her. She mentioned her magic was developed early, and had little control as it is expected from someone who hadn’t been able to educate herself on primitive magic. She left the orphanage when she seven (she runaway, actually, but I realised she rather not say that out loud) and lived on the streets.

“That must have been dangerous, Low Oslo is basically consistent of Normi folk” I said, suddenly, for her story was really sticking to me.

“It was, but that’s when I found out about the Whispers Bridge. I lived there, everyone was afraid of it, so nobody bothered me.” Vivial explained, casually but Satine’s face had grown dark, suddenly.

I knew why. The Whispers Bridge was a place where once Satine eradicated a group of dark mages, who were trying to summon a demon by opening a portal to the spirit world. Satine had to kill them all, but never managed to seal the rift properly, for the spirits already were protecting it from the other side. Minor spirits could slip there, now and then, but being close enough to the bridge would allow someone to hear the voices from the other world. The Normi didn’t get it quite well, and most people were afraid, so they claimed it was haunted. In a way, they were right. For such a young mage to be exposed to a dark place like that was dangerous, but Vivial had a clean aura, which went against everything we knew about such exposure.

She continued then, explaining how she stole magical books from libraries or bookstores in High Oslo and studied magic herself. From her tone, I could tell she was losing control back then, so she turned to the only way she found to learn magic. She was also embarrassed while telling it, as if she didn’t take any pleasure in doing that.

“I was eleven, I had just stolen some tomes about battle magic” she kept going “I was about to leave High Oslo when I heard screams from an alley. I was afraid, but I was curious as well, so I went there to see what was happening. A group of mages were binding a man, he was already gagged. They didn’t see me, so I just had a crazy idea.”

“That’s when you saved the Seventh Senator” Satine added, and Vivial looked surprised. “Your friend Heide, mentioned before. How many mages were there?”

“Three.”

I realised Vivial saw Satine’s point as well as I did. How could an eleven year old, an untrained mage, defeat three mages from a cult we knew as the Bloody Brotherhood? They were massive sacrificers, blood mages that meddled with dark magic. How could she defeat three of them? It didn’t make any sense, especially because the Seventh Senator couldn’t have helped, he was a Normi himself.

Vivial stared deeply into Satine’s eyes.

“I know what this must look like, but I have never meddled with dark magic before.”

“It’s not my place to judge you, especially since your circumstances are so… delicate, but I believe you, child.” Satine said, calmly and we glanced at each other. She knew something I didn’t. It was always like that.

The girl finished her tale, told us everything after she saved the man. He was marvelled at her abilities, decided to pay for her education when he realised she was a poor, homeless child. Her life on the College was miserable and difficult, Vivial didn’t say it, but somehow it felt to me she would rather have lived in the streets than to survive with such horrible girls.

 

* * *

 

We spent two hours with her, but then, Satine told her she should go the Infirmary, to see if she was alright. After that, I wanted to talk to my friend, but the Headmistress announced both parents had arrived. Satine chose the Gellers first, as I knew she would. They were the victims, and she had good relations with their family.

It was a sad scene to watch. The father was as cold and composed as ever, but the sadness in his eyes was real, solid. The mother was drowned in tears, so she could barely speak. Satine explained to them the entire situation, from Ingrid’s actions to Vivial’s reactions. I was expecting them to blame the outcast, but the man turned his anger to Ingrid. I was relieved.

“That girl should be expelled, exiled!” He yelled, his face red with anger “She will face court, you have my word, my Lady. I will burn the Heimann’s to the ground, as they burned my daughter!”

“Calm down, good man!” Satine spoke, raising her hand to pacify the man “I will see that she is punished accordingly. This is a murder attempt, she has to face trial, but I need you to be reasonable. Threatening the Heimann could destroy your case.”

“I know, my Lady. Forgive me, it’s just… I…” He said, his voice breaking in the middle of the sentence. I felt awful for them, and there was nothing in this world we could do to fix this. Magic could only go so far.

“Your daughter will be avenged, believe me.” I said to him, and he nodded, although he seemed lost now.

“That girl, Vivial, is it? You said Hannah was going to lock her up in there” He asked “Why did she tried to save her, then?”

“I wish I knew how she works, Geller, but it’s beyond me. Maybe she was just trying to save herself, maybe she is that kind, I don’t know” Satine replied, her eyes were a bit distant now, I could tell she was studying what she learned about Vivial. “But she is a friend of Heide. Maybe your other daughter could tell more about her.”

I knew Satine was telling that more to herself than to them, but they nodded and when they left, she looked at me, a deep, thoughtful glance.

“I need you to do something for me, after the Heimann meeting” she said, almost cheerfully “I need you to go to Gael and tell him he needs to rush the Geller’s case on the court.”

“You want the Supreme Court?” I said, surprised and Satine merely nodded. “Isn’t this a bit overkill, Satine?”

“That girl _killed_ another, and from the start she tried to kill Vivial” she explained, furiously “That’s overkill!”

“That’s going to destroy the Heimann’s reputation” I replied, but the way she looked at me, a soft grin on her lips, made me realise that’s what she wanted after all. “But that’s what you want, is it not?”

“Wait until after the meeting to judge me, Coral, and you will see that they should be destroyed.”

I wished Satine was wrong, but I realised, as the Heimanns entered the office, she was not. They were the exact definition of an arrogant family, that cared only for blood and fame and looked down on those that were deemed unworthy to them. Ingrid, however, had lost that superior attitude, her nose patched, her eyes swollen as were her lips. One of her mothers, the head of the family as I was well aware, instantly said:

“I hope you’ve taken action to punish whoever hurt my daughter, my Lady” Her demanding tone made me grit my teeth. Satine merely rose an eyebrow to her, defying the woman only with her eyes. I really didn’t want to be in her shoes right now. “What an outrageous situation!”

“I supposed you rushed to tell your parents what happened to you, Ingrid” Satine said, softly and yet so dangerously I shivered, and so did Ingrid. She could barely look the High Priestess in the eyes. “Of course, you did! You expected your mother to fix the situation as she has before, correct?”

“She was attacked by a savage! What else is there to tell?”

Unlike her daughter and her wife, the woman was standing and looking Satine from above. But she slowly stood up, her angry face visible now, her aura trembling around her. The Heimann woman shivered too.

“Watch your tone, Heimann. I assume your daughter claimed to be a victim, but I guarantee you she is not. In fact, she is the guilty party on this matter and she will face the consequences of it.”

“How dare you accuse my daughter--” The woman screamed pointing a finger to Satine and that was my queue to act; I stepped in front of her, pointing at her face.

“Do not forget your place, Heimann. This is the High Priestess of the Arcane High Council. Do you accuse her of lying?” I said, stoically.

The woman went suddenly silent, as if she remembered whom she was addressing to.

“Good. I accuse your daughter of murder.” Satine said, as I went back to my spot, arms crossed over my chest. I could tell she was furious now. “She planned to kill Vivial Eilhart, so she wouldn’t stand a chance to be chosen as my apprentice. Instead of killing a nobody no one would ever miss, as you might be thinking right now, she murdered the daughter of House Geller. Hannah Geller was supposed to lock Vivial with a relic handed to her by Ingrid, but the relic, instead of only sealing the door, also triggered a fire spell. It set the place on fire.”

“And you blame her based on what, my Lady? The accusations of a savage girl? One that could easily have locked herself with the Geller girl, sat the place on fire and then unsealed it?” Heimann spoke, almost spitting, but Satine laughed.

“Do you hear yourself? You called a girl savage, not because she attacked your daughter, but because you have never heard of the last name Eilhart.” Satine scoffed, making the woman shrink of shame. “But fear not, I need not Vivial’s explanation, I have lots of other girls - noble ones, if it pleases you - that can confirm that Ingrid hated Vivial. She even cornered her once, beat until she bled. Vivial broke her arm, if not for Heide Geller she would be dead.”

“That doesn’t prove Ingrid killed someone.”

“It doesn’t, so let us ask her, then” Satine turned to girl, a wolfish smile on her face “An honest mind fears nothing.”

The Heimann woman was about to protest, when her daughter intervened, holding her arm. It was clear she was in pain, not to mention in shock; that made me believe Vivial had never, ever fought back when Ingrid would harm her. That only cause me to despise Ingrid even more.

“No, mother… I…” she said.

Her mother was in shock as well.

“What are you saying? Let her ask!”

“No, mother. I don’t want to!”

“She knows the process, she knows she doesn’t have a choice.” Satine said; the process she meant was a spell of honesty, one that hurt those that lied while under its influence. Ingrid knew she couldn’t lie, she also didn’t want to confess.

Her mother was surprised, but even so tried to defend her daughter, saying she must have been brainwashed or something like that. It was despicable, as Satine predicted. They’d rather blame Vivial than to blame their guilty daughter. On another life, another High Priestess would have overlooked the matter and allowed them to leave unpunished. But thankfully, Satine didn’t care for someone’s lineage. It didn’t matter to her if the person was poor or rich, noble or commoner. It only mattered their character.

“It’s her right not to confess, but honestly, you’re a lost case. Not only you will face the Geller’s wrath on court, but they have my support. The Supreme Court will act accordingly, as I have hopes it’s the only place no one has influence at all.”

“Are you joking?” the Heimann woman said, her face so pale and sweaty I feared she would have a stroke at any moment. Her wife looked as astonished as Ingrid and her. “This is a College matter.”

“Yes, and if I would allow the College to solve it, you would move your paws to fix this, even blame Vivial. I cannot allow that. The Supreme Court will deal with it, after all is a murder charge.”

“You’re exposing my family!”

“I’m exposing a murderer! And the elitist prejudice that drove her to kill someone just because Vivial was better than her!” Satine yelled back the woman, who was hot with anger.

“You could solve this quietly!” She exploded.

“I could but I won’t. You’re protecting a murderer, I want your family name to burn!” Satine replied, furiously “And I shall open a case in Vivial’s name as well. I think you have enough on your plate, don’t you?”

The Heimanns stood up, the matriarch so furious she could barely speak straight. She pointed at Satine again, but before I could intervene, Satine gestured me not to do so.

“This is why Gael is right! You shouldn’t have this authority!” the woman said.

Satine offered her a soft grin.

“Imagine what will happen when the name of a family that supports the Unifier cause is tied to two murder charges?” she said, almost amused “I guess nobody will take you seriously.”

Broken, they left. Satine sat down again, sighing in exhaustion. She rubbed her temples, probably thinking or just trying to get rid of a headache. I stood before her, conflicting.

“Say it, Coral.” She mumbled and I sighed.

“I can’t believe you turned this into a political conflict, Satine!”

“I didn’t mean to do so, but the Heimanns are important supporters of Gael’s cause, it fitted. Plain simple.” She explained, but her honesty did not put me at ease. “I know you don’t have the stomach for my politics. I never asked you to do so. You have this human sense, a moral sense, which I need when I diverge from my human path.”

“But you never listen!” I retorted and she laughed.

“You should know by now that I do listen, I just don’t agree with you.” Satine smiled, making me sigh again. “I need you to go to Gael, now. Talk to him, explain everything.”

“You say that as if I had an influence over him.”

“He likes you, he will listen to you. If I show up at his doorstep, he will be raging before I say hello!”

It was my turn to laugh.

“True enough, but the moment he sees me, he will be triggered, I can tell.” I said, as memories of previous meetings drowned my mind. It was always the same thing, Gael and Satine despised each other, and it was always fun to see them bickering. “Fine, I’ll go but I can’t promise results. Are you staying?”

“I have to. You’ve seen the state of this place, I should have come here sooner.” Satine responded, examining some files on the table. “Ingrid couldn’t have enchanted that relic herself.”

“You mean somebody gave it to her?” I asked, intrigued “Maybe she didn’t know it was going to set the place on fire.”

“Oh no, she knew. But you know who didn’t know it? Hannah. I doubt she would have agreed to murder someone.” Satine explained, her fingers sliding in the paper “Some mentor might have done, some Elitist.”

“Maybe her private mentor, if she was a prodigy, she had one.”

“Her private mentor was Miss Camille, out of the question. The woman wanted to give Vivial an opportunity, it is most unlikely she would do something like that. This” she pointed at the file in front of her “shows everything the woman has ever done in her life. She helps the poor, tutors people that can’t afford education, spent the little money she has buying Vivial’s books, the ones the Senator didn’t buy.”

“So who was it then?” I asked, but Satine smiled, in a way I knew she wouldn’t tell me. “Fine, keep it to yourself. You know something about Vivial, don’t you?”

“Don’t worry, I will see to this matter and when we’re back at the Institute, I will tell you everything.”

I barely knew back then, but she wouldn’t tell me _everything_.


	4. The Apprentice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Sorry for the ultimate delay, but life's been terribly busy so I just managed to review and post this chapter. I've been receiving some feedback, but I also haven't managed to correct some of the things that were poited out to me, but I will, eventually. I just need a rest lol.

My conversation with Gael Daelman was a success, as Satine predicted. As soon as he learned what happened, he immediately forced the Supreme Court to take the case and to move it to first in line. He also publicly denounced the actions of the Heimann, especially because the Matriarch was trying to defend her daughter, after everything that happened. But with Gael’s support, even if proving his supporters’ daughter guilty could disrupt his campaign, and with Satine’s influence as well, the Gellers had a high chance of winning.

Satine was yet to tell me everything, as she promised, but when she returned to the Institute, one day after I left to see Gael, she told me to expect Vivial Eilhart. She offered the girl the role as her apprentice, something she never had done before; it wasn’t in Satine’s nature to offer something. But she did, and she claimed to be surprised when the girl accepted.

“I told her she could be my apprentice and learn more, and she accepted it. She likes knowledge, has the profile of a scholar” She said, one day.

So I’ve waited, a long week. I prepared everything, her room, her books and tools for classes, I bought her a new bag so she could carry things. I was really excited to talk to this girl once again. To my surprise, she arrived one day earlier than I was expecting.

She was to come on a Tuesday, but she arrived on a Monday morning, really early. I had prepared Satine’s personal driver to fetch her on the College, but it was seven in the morning and I was crossing the atrium when one of the guards reached out to me and announced that a young lady had arrived, asking to see me. Astonished, I’ve met her by the great door at the entrance of the building, her handbag on hand, hair tied up in a ponytail.

I almost didn’t recognise her, if not for her white dress, the uniform of the College. She had a beautiful face, but a raw beauty, stoic and rustic. She was tall, thin, almost as if she didn’t feed properly which I, eventually, realised it might have been true. She was shy, shrunk on her place, the cold wind making her shiver. She didn’t have any coat on.

“Please, forgive me for coming early, I just wanted to leave the College as soon as possible.” She said, timidly and I smiled, trying to offer her some comfort.

“I suppose I understand you. But you could have called me, I would have sent a car to fetch you”

“I didn’t want to trouble anyone.”

That girl was something else.

“You wouldn’t be troubling anyone, it would have been my pleasure!” I said, gesturing at her so she would come inside. “Come now, where’s your luggage? I will show you to your new quarters.”

Vivial blushed a little, as she told me that bag was the only luggage she had. I blushed as well, embarrassed for embarrassing her.

Trying to move on, I told her to follow me. Her shyness wasn’t a problem, for she was very talkative that day, answering my questions about her expectations and interests and asking me about everything the Institute had to offer. Maybe that was the true Vivial, someone Heide Geller grew to know; shy, but friendly. When I asked her how she managed to reach the Institute, and she told me she came by subway, I was so surprised I stopped walking for a while.

As I mentioned before, I was born in a wealthy family, I had everything I’ve always wanted and more. Because I had a lot of siblings, I was never spoiled and my family taught me to respect everyone, regardless of their social status, but I was used to a certain lifestyle and whenever I’ve met different people, I was always surprised.

So, the saddest thing I have ever witnessed in my life was when Vivial entered the room that was meant to be hers.

I had changed everything, from the colour of the walls to the furniture. The once white and plain room, had now a beautiful tone of celestial blue that matched the dark wood in her furniture; a beautiful chandelier hung from the ceiling above her bed and little lights were stamped on the walls. I guessed she was sort of scholar, so I’d arranged a couple of shelves and filled it with books about magic, rare ones and others about history. She was marvelled to see them, her eyes glittered to everything she looked at.

I’ve showed her wardrobe, and it was huge and I felt bad again. It never occurred to me she would not have many possessions. I told her she could unpack now, so we could go on with our tour through the Institute. As she did that, I checked if the bathroom was alright and functional, and when I returned, she had already finished it. But the wardrobe door was closed, and her empty bag laid on her bed, so I assumed she didn’t want me to see anything.

After that we visited some classrooms, the Library, the dining room filled with other students. We walked through the gardens, the greenhouses that held Botanic classes. She was interested in everything, eyes glowing at each new thing I’ve showed her. I realised I liked her.

“Where do the students live?” She asked, as we stopped by the Specialist’s aisle. The Specialists were mentors, teachers that examined new acolytes and helped them build their classes schedules. As Satine’s apprentice, Vivial needed a different schedule; not only she required magical studies, but she also needed to learn about etiquette, politics and the schedule needed to have gaps so Satine would mentor Vivial on different matters. It was a lot of hard work, but as far as I could tell, Vivial Eilhart was familiar with that.

“Some students live in the city, they come here daily; others live here, there are two buildings that hold dormitories for them, one in the south, the other in the north of the property.” I explained while we waited. “They share rooms in trios.”

“Don’t I share a room?”

“Your case is a bit different, that’s why your room is in the main building.” I said, watching her face blush “Your room needs to be close to Satine’s… The High Priestess’ room. It makes it easier for you to follow all of your duties without walking ten minutes a day every time you need to go to your bedroom.”

She nodded and for a while we stood quiet, but then, she asked:

“You two are close, are you not? Forgive me for asking, it’s just… You seem more than just a right hand to her.”

“No problem. We’ve known each other since we were children, I don’t recall us ever being apart.” I told her, cheerfully

“It’s hard to imagine the High Priestess as a child.” She commented and I grinned, softly.

“She was the complete opposite of you, fiery and agitated, and she had this natural ability to lead. When the previous High Priestess took Satine as her apprentice, she slowly learned about patience and humbleness. It helped to balance her, I guess it will do the same for you.”

Vivial nodded, staring at the floor. Deep down, I knew she was considering what I’ve said. That girl wasn’t like anyone I had ever met before.

“You think I’m not agitated enough?” She asked, curiously looking at me.

“No, I think you’re too shy and quiet, and the High Priestess is an extroverted and loud person, so she should help balance you, you need to be a little less shy if you are to be her apprentice.” I explained; it was amazing to have someone listen to me with such devotion as Vivial did. “A great deal of your duties are about talking to other people, interacting with politicians and foreign mages. But there’s time to learn, you’ll see.”

“I hope you’re right.”

We were silent once again. Curious, I examined Vivial discreetly for a while, before her eyes found mine and we stared at each other, embarrassed.

“I was wondering” I said, trying to make things less awkward “What do you think of the High Priestess?”

Vivial simply looked at me, blinking, probably trying to understand what I’d meant, then I realised how the question must have sounded coming from the right hand of the High Priestess. I laughed.

“Oh, I’m not testing you, I just wish to know how you see her.” I added, and the girl smiled too, apparently feeling less uncomfortable.

“I think she is… unreachable, in a way.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know, I guess is something tied to her title.” She explained, holding her own hands “The High Priestess is the highest rank in our society, not to mention one of the most important one as well. Imagine a war starts right now, everyone would look for the High Priestess to guide us. But she is a human, like us, however she isn’t. There’s no one like her, so we aim to be like someone we’ll never be and she is isolated and lonely on her role, a role that demands that she merges with it.”

I was mesmerised with such definition; she also kept talking about how everyone would always look for her role as an advisor, even if the Supreme Leader was the true governor of the mages. The High Priestess was a role that had survived thousands of years, and it came from the old Celtic religion, where women were worshipped and magic was raw. I made a mental note to take her with us next time Gael and Satine decided to meet and argue, so maybe she could force them to see things properly.

When the Specialist asked for her, I watched as she slowly walked away, bracing herself to face the unknown. It was still hard to believe she was the same girl I saw raging against Ingrid Heimann a week ago, let alone to accept she was now Satine’s apprentice. She was different person now, but her power still resonated strongly around her.

I still could feel it.

* * *

 

“You were meddling with her possessions?” Satine asked, indignant “Why would you do that, Coral?”

We were sitting at her office’s comfortable chairs, later that evening. I told her that after leaving Vivial with her Specialist, I decided to visit her bedroom once more. To my surprise and sadness, the wardrobe where she kept her clothing was pretty much empty, save for a pair of worn-out jeans, another white dress, and two blouses. There was also a pair of shoes and a cloak, so old and large I realised it must have been stolen, back when she lived in the streets. That was all she had.

I felt that was utterly outrageous, how someone would live in such conditions. How did she survive the winter in Norway? She had no coats, no jackets, and no sweaters. How did she survived the previous seven years in the College of Enchanters with two dresses and two pair of shoes? I could barely understand that situation, but it made me feel bad. Satine seemed bothered by it as well, but she was better at hiding it.

“She was embarrassed to show me, yes, but I had to look, Satine. And I’m glad I did! Winter is coming next month, she will need clothing. Proper clothing, shoes, scarves… She deserves that much.” I mumbled, but Satine laughed.

“I assure, I will provide everything she needs, but have you considered she might refuse charity?” she said, calmly, drinking from her glass of wine. “Maybe that’s why she didn’t show you her possessions.”

“It’s not charity, these are the basic things of life!”

“Don’t worry, I will give her new clothing, new shoes, new everything.” Satine told me cheerfully; she was in awful good mood.

“Did you manage to speak with her today?”

“No, unfortunately. This whole situation with the court is taking its toll of my time, but I have faith it will be done by the end of this week. Then I can truly have a conversation with her.” Satine sighed “But I left a letter with some instructions to her. Everything she consumes in the Institute will be charged from me, I also provided her with a credit card, so she can ask for cabs or buy things on her own.”

“I don't recall you ever giving credit cards to your previous apprentices.” I noticed, watching her sip the dark wine graciously. “New habit?”

“My former apprentices were filthy rich, while Vivial has virtually nothing. It's the least I can do.” She replied, offering me a wicked smile.

“You see something in this girl.”

“She is more than just special, I have to admit but I know you're just curious.” Satine grinned “The reason I told you to wait until we've returned here is because the subject is very delicate.”

Her grin suddenly disappeared and she straightened her body on her chair. I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling a bit unease. It didn’t make any sense, after all, I’ve been insisting in knowing everything about the situation. But the way she looked at me… that cold glow in her eyes… It was unsettling.

“Why are you suddenly so serious?”

“What I’m about to tell you must stay on this room, do you hear me?” Satine said, stoically, sipping the rest of her wine “I fear the scandal that will come.”

“I’ve been your advisor for over fifteen years, I’ve been your friend since before you could spell your name properly” I told her, offended; she laughed “I think you just offended me by saying that.”

“Forgive me, Coral, I just need to make sure you will understand the situation and its valued secrecy. You did a good job asking Gael to keep Vivial out of the highlights. I trust you will do the same now” Satine added, and then rested her glass on the coffee table standing between us “Very well. Let’s start at the beginning.”

“You’re freaking me out, Satine!”

“You must know that Gael was on a scandal himself, many years ago. Rumours were everywhere, the press was bubbling with a gossip that he had a lover, a mistress, someone other than his fragile, beloved wife to warm his bed.” She explained, with a glow of malice in her eyes.

“It was literally everywhere. The man almost got ruined.” I scoffed “And it wasn’t like he was dabbling with dark magic, it was just a mistress. And a rumour, of all things.”

“Well, it was true.”

“Wait, what?” My surprise made her laugh softly. “Oh no, you’re messing with me!”

“I’m not! He did have a mistress, but don’t ask me who she was for I have no idea. I know very little, actually, of this situation, since it wasn’t that valuable to me at the time or now. But still” She continued, amused “I know the affair was real.”

“If you don’t even know who she was, how can you still be so sure?” I asked, burning with curiosity; her knowing smile was something I hated because she always had that smug attitude, as if she knew it all and everyone else was a fool. “Just tell me, damn it!”

“I know she was of noble birth, at least, and they had a child. That’s why I know the rumours were true.” Satine explained, and when she realised I was in shock, she sighed. “Are you sure you can keep this a secret? I fear you’re a little overwhelmed by the information.”

“A little?” I exclaimed, impatiently. “Are you kidding me? You knew about this all these years and never told me?”

“I had my guesses back then, but I thought he had killed the child or that maybe it was born dead, I don’t know.” Satine explained, her eyes vaguely watching the shadows cast by the chandelier over our heads. It was dark outside, the windows showed the glitter of a few stars, but dark clouds covered them in seconds. I’ve felt chilly at the thought that Gael could have murdered a baby; his own baby. Things weren’t making any sense, but then, I hadn’t paid attention to an important detail in Satine’s speech: the child itself. “But then, I saw her. Her eyes, her jawline, the way she tickles her ears when she is nervous, her anger… It was right there, in front of me.”

“Vivial. No way!” I replied, almost too sceptical for my own good. I mean, it all made sense, but it shouldn’t. Her entire story was… horrifying, to say the least. For her to be born in the highest noble family of Scandinavia, it was too cruel to be true. “I mean, you’re telling me she is his daughter with a random lover? What, he abandoned her? And I understand, but maybe you’re wrong. Her eyes could match someone else’s.”

“I thought you might say that.” Satine said, and with a slight and graceful movement of her hand, a heavy and old book came from one the bookshelves and it floated until it landed on the coffee table, right in front of me. Satine then gestured again, and the pages started turning quickly, until the book was open on a very specific page. The crest and coat of arms there were easily recognisable for anyone raised in Europe: the Daelmans, Gael’s family. “If you read the first part, you’ll see how they describe the many, many feats the Daelmans have done throughout history, magical or not. They are mostly dark haired, with blue or light grey eyes, but more importantly, they have a unique magical gift that runs in the family.”

I read the whole part she mentioned and a little bit more. The book was old, but it was kept updated so Gael’s name and his children’s were there. His family was as old as civilisation, descending from a people that predated the Vikings; they had strong connections with magic, but when the Daelmans went to the rescue of a ship that was sinking, they met a tribe of Celtic druids.

“These druids” Satine said, startling me; sometimes I’d forget she could read my mind easily, without letting me notice it “as many other mages from Ireland and beyond, had a connection with natural magic. They knew the secrets of beyond the veil that separates us from the ethereal world. And, as grateful as they were for being saved, they granted the Daelmans, a special ability. One that runs in their veins, generation after generation.”

“No way. No.” I asserted, so firmly Satine laughed.

“It’s true. She has a Familiar. I saw it, as you may know, I have such powers.” I knew well she did, but still, I wasn't reassured of Vivial’s legitimacy. A Familiar was a rare thing, a spirit that assumed the shape and essence of an animal to protect, guide and help the magic wielder it was bound to. They weren't easily spotted, not even by powerful mages as Satine.

“It wasn't easy, it was well concealed because she fears someone will discover it.”

“Why? Do you think she knows she might be Gael's daughter?” I asked but Satine denied it, shaking her head. With another gesture, she made the bottle of wine serve us again. “Why would she hide a Familiar?”

"Because hers has the shape of a human.”

"That's... not possible?" I questioned, drinking my wine so quickly my vision got dizzy. Satine grinned.

“It's very rare indeed, but it is possible. I've read about such cases, they are common when the owners have psychological traumas.” She explained, her eyes glittering with something I took for amusement. “Or similar things. They do it to replace the human contact that might be lacking in their owner's life. It's quite interesting, except they all feel the need to hide such things.”

“She fears someone may claim it's a demon and then call her a dark practitioner, I see” I responded, trying to swallow everything Satine was throwing at me at the moment. That girl, who lived in poverty and in the streets, starving and stealing magic books to survive, was the daughter of the most important man on Scandinavia. How very  _ odd _ . “You understand that's a lot to take on, especially because how are the odds you would have crossed paths with a daughter Gael may not even be aware of?”

Satine smiled at me, mischievously but it was an honest smile.

“Had I know she was there I would have gone there sooner” She replied, almost sounding bored. “But I didn't know. And Gael, I have a feeling that he knows about her.”

“So why would he risk letting a scandal walk around freely, at any moment people could realise they're similar, that she also has a Familiar, the press could tie the girl to his former lover!”

“You're right, Gael isn't careless, but something here doesn't add up” Satine stood up, walking to the window and stared deeply into horizon. Many lights, very small, glowed; the downtown lights. “And I intend to discuss this with him as soon as possible.”

“Are you really going to expose the girl like this? Just to force Gael to deal with a scandal?” I retorted and my tone must had been bitter, for she turned to face me and smiled, pacifyingly.

“No, I wouldn't expose someone I've been trying to protect from the press since we've met. No, but I  _ have _ to tell him.”

“You know you don’t, right?” I told her, and her smile grew wider; she had the wolfish expression, a cruel and sadistic one that always showed up on her face whenever she was about to provoke Gael “You just want to do this so Gael will be aware his daughter is under your protection. That’s just…”

“ _ Mean _ , I know” She said; she didn’t even denied me, which made me sigh when she sat again. “You understand my position, any advantage is worth something. But I don’t intend to harm Vivial in the process.”

“So, you didn’t offer her the position because of who she is?” Satine shook her head, softly. “I find that hard to believe.”

“You know me well, Coral, and you know, deep down, that I’ve made her my apprentice because she is powerful and worth it. If she’s a Daelman or an Eilhart, it matters little to me” she responded, pouring the rest of the wine in her glass “I just want to make sure Gael is aware of this.”

“Yeah, and he wouldn’t try to fix the situation, right?” I mocked and she rose an eyebrow, amused by my reaction. “Because he is just that adorable and friendly!”

“You think he will try to outsmart me?”

“I know he will try, Satine! The both of you have been arguing for years now, because of the Arcane High Council’s position and his desire to tie us to the Order once again. Imagine what will happen, when you have a tool that could lead his life to a new scandal, which will ignite an old one; Gael will face the media, the Order, the High Council… He will have to explain everything. Do you really think he will let you keep the girl?”

“He’s not going to kill her, Coral. If he wanted her dead, he would have done it eighteen years ago.”

“You said it yourself, you thought he had killed the baby!” I exclaimed, a little on edge, but Satine merely giggled. “Now you say he didn’t!”

“Oh Coral, listen to me… The moment I’d seen the girl and I realised who she was, I did some research. I visited the orphanage, I talked to people that knew her.” She calmly explained, moving her glass so the red wine would make circle moves inside it “They didn’t found her, she  _ was given _ to them. A man, well dressed, but not anyone of notice, said she had no parents, that he would cover some expenses and give money monthly so she would be taken care of.”

“Gael gave her away? But the mother--”

“I told you, I don’t know. I believe she was noble, maybe even married, so being pregnant of another could be a shame.” Satine interrupted me, and when I opened my mouth to start again, she continued. “And no, Gael probably didn’t want the girl to be raised by mages, hence the Normi orphanage.”

It was something hard to understand, especially after listening to Vivial’s tale of her childhood. Bullied and beaten at the orphanage, then living in the streets under a bridge surrounded by demons and spirits… She was of royal blood, how could Gael do this to her?

Satine told me then, that the money sent there never reached Vivial and when the responsible for the orphanage realised she was a mage, they treated her badly though they didn’t admit this to Satine. They tried to make it sound as if Vivial misbehaved, as if she deserved what she got, but Satine knew better. She demanded the money to be reimbursed to Vivial and she said one of them remembered seeing a coat of arms’ pin on the man’s chest. By its description, the man could only be Gael’s commander, Tor Kartz but Satine doubted he knew the truth about the baby he handed over to the Normi.

“You went to the bridge, didn’t you?” I asked, cautiously. I did so because the Whispers Bridge was something that scarred Satine deeply, not only physically but also emotionally. Yet, her dark expression told me everything I needed to know. “You promised me that you’d never return to that horrible place!”

“I had to, Coral. The spirits told me a lot.”

“You know you shouldn’t have, Satine. After everything…”

“Vivial survived years of the demons temptation, she was all but a child!” She snapped, making me shrink in my place; there she was, the High Priestess once again. It was amazing how she would go from Satine to High Priestess in a matter of seconds. Not to mention,  _ scary _ . “Don’t you think I could survive five seconds there?”

“You asked them, that’s dangerous!” I said, in a very low tone.

“Let it go, Coral, you should know by now that I know what I’m doing.” She recovered her composed posture and sighed “They told me a lot about Vivial. That she was resilient, powerful and intelligent. She knew how to distinguish the good spirits from the bad, she learned how to cast seals to exorcise demons from the area…”

“And the adorable spirits told you that, right?”

“Coral, you don’t understand” Satine said, her voice reaching a tone that was excited and marvelled, I didn’t get it at first “She sealed the rift. On her own.”

My silence was enough. I remember the effort it took Satine to poorly seal that open door on the bridge; she exhausted herself and yet, she couldn’t close it properly. She didn’t know how to, claimed it was maybe impossible to do so, but now… Now she was telling me a child did what she could not. That wasn’t just impossible, it was unbelievable.

“How?” It was all I could say.

“A seal, one that is so old I couldn’t recognise it. It predates the Vikings, possibly. And its power… I had never sensed anything like that before.” Satine had that glow in her eyes again, something magical, something wicked. She was impressed, I could tell. I was impressed. “I think her Familiar is filtering knowledge for her.  Her exposure to spirits should have tainted her, even if it was just a little, but I think this is it.”

“The Familiar could filter the spirits’ knowledge, but still… I’ve never heard of it. Might be some rare ability…”

“No, not rare.  _ Unique _ . And I believe Gael may hold the answers I’m looking for.” Satine said, staring deeply into my eyes. I knew she wanted me to agree with her, but I just didn’t think that was a good idea. Gael and Satine had been at each other’s throats for years, those around them were used to the situation. But Vivial would be caught in the crossfire; Satine would use her as weapon and Gael would do anything to counter it. However, Vivial… What would happen when she realised her father was the Supreme Leader of the Ethereal Order? Or what would she do when she learns of Satine’s plans for her? I could not tell and I feared the outcome.

“Will you ever tell her?” I asked, finally gathering the courage. Satine rose an eyebrow to me, but this time I stood there, defiant. She sighed, looking a little upset. “Have you considered how this might affect her, if she ever learns of her lineage?”

“I have.”

And I knew that with that sentence, she was telling me goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you and please, I would love some feedback so I can improve!


End file.
